Text messages or pictures are operative to be communicated between mobile devices. For example, email messages and photos are sent or received by a mobile device, such as a smart phone. However, communicating other messages, especially hand drawn figures between the mobile devices with competing and challenging factors are not developed. A method for communicating and comparing the hand drawn figures and devices enabling the method are desired.